


how will they know that i gave everything to this land

by Rats_As_Models



Series: Gift Fics! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Exile, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mentioned drug-like substances, Panic Attacks (mentioned), References to Depression, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Tommy and wilbur get yeeted out, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur mental abuse go brr, bro tommy's a child leave him alone, but hes actually really sweet outside of roleplay, for fun, gremlin go brr, i take the sleepy bois and thrust them into trauma, maybe 5 minutes, must write more tommy, screaming at the sky, somewhat?, than goes crAzy, tommy doesnt know how to cope, wilbur comforts him for like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: Wilbur chuckled darkly, his eyes gleaming with malicious intent."TommyInnit, you're scared."
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson(mentioned), No Romantic Relationship(s), Only Platonic - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit(Mentioned), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, they are Family - Relationship
Series: Gift Fics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055960
Comments: 14
Kudos: 190





	how will they know that i gave everything to this land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedSoleWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSoleWrites/gifts).



> This jumps around a bit, so I'm sorry if it's hard to understand! It's basically different moments in the SMP from Tommy's POV, with extra angst for ~ spice ~
> 
> This was written as a gift for an AMAZING person, aka, RedSoleWrites  
> Go check out her work, right now. They are such an amazing writer! Do it!
> 
> Title is from 'Tommy's Song' By spirental!

_Wilbur chuckled darkly, his eyes gleaming with malicious intent.  
  
_ _"TommyInnit, you're scared."_

* * *

Tommy and Wilbur ran along the worn path, watching it fade into wilderness. The noises of the people hunting them down had dissipated, but they kept running. Tommy's head swam from the effects of the invisibility potion, vision fading in and out of focus. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, barely above Wilbur's panicked breathing. He tripped on the root of a tree, falling to the ground. His hands dug into the grass, the steady droning in his ears reaching an unbearable peak.  
  
"Tommy? Tommy, are you alright?"  
He could hear Wilbur's concern, but couldn't bring himself to respond. He could see his hands.  
_Shit, Shit, Did the potion wear off? They can see me, They're going to find us and then they're gonna kill us, We're gonna die, what's gonna happen, we're gonna die, we're not gonna die, oh aether above i'm gonna die i'm gonna die-  
  
_He curled into a ball, shaky sobs wracking his body. He clawed at his hair, gripping it so tightly he felt like exploding. Tommy made a high keening-noise, shaking. He dully registered being pulled into a warm embrace, something rubbing his back. He sobbed, throat scratchy and raw.   
"i don't wanna die i don't wanna die- i wanna go home, wil i wanna go home, wil wil wil-"  
"Shhh, I'm right here. You aren't gonna die, not on my watch. Just breathe, ok?"  
  
He latched onto Wilbur's jacket, burying his face into it. Wilbur kept rubbing his back, whispering comforting words to him. The chill of the night air nipped at Tommy's skin, yet he couldn't bring himself to care.   
  
His head raced with panicked thoughts. Why had they been exiled? Where would they go from there?  
  
_What's gonna happen to me and Wilbur?_

* * *

Tommy tightened his grip on the pickaxe, bringing it down on the stone. This was the last stretch before they could start decorating the ravine. Wilbur was out talking with Dream about... something. He shouldn't pry, he had work to do.  
  


Focusing back on the task at hand, he slammed the pick into stone again. It crumbled underneath the force, clearing out the last bit of space. Wiping his brow with the back of his hand, he looked around the ravine. "Damn... Pretty fuckin good, If I say so myself." He smiled, picking up the tool and going to put it away.   
  
As he stored the pickaxe on a rack, Wilbur walked into the room, grinning. "Tommy. Tommy. I have excellent fucking news."  
"What is it, Big man? Is it food? Because I'm so fuckin hungry, wilbur-" "Shut the fuck up, Tommy." Wilbur's tone only had a slight bite. Tommy brushed it off, stretching.   
  
"So? What is it?" He watched his older brother's smile grow, almost worryingly detached.   
"I've contacted Techno."  
  
He gasped, pumping a fist in the air. "FUCK YEAH! Oh, those fuckers are so fucked now, holy-"  
"He's coming soon, go and wait for him at Spawn. He'll need a ride here."  
Tommy chuckled, grinning and giddy. "Alright, alright."  
  
He climbed up the stairs into the dirt space, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Pushing his way out, he ran to the horse. Hopping on without another word, he urged the horse into a gallop. Only one thought rang through his head.  
  
_I'm gonna get The Blade himself, and we're gonna fuck up some Manberg assholes._

* * *

Tommy was on the floor of the Pit, Techno having already left after his dramatic speech. His throat was closing up, and him gasping for air like a drowning toddler wasn't helping.  
  
Faint footsteps made him jerk his head up, scrambling to stand. Damn his lanky limbs.  
  
At the entrance to the Pit stood Wilbur, smiling wickedly. Tommy felt his stomach churn in discomfort.   
"Tommy, still sulking?" "fuck off."  
Wilbur hopped down onto the rough stone floor, walking towards Tommy. He flinched, backing against the wall.  
  
"Sorry, what was that?"  
"I said FUCK OFF, Wilbur. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, ok?"  
The man chuckled darkly, his eyes glinting. "Still hung up on Techno, huh?"  
  
"I- Yeah! I am, ok?! He KILLED Tubbo, BETRAYED US, and yet your still doting on him like he's the golden child!"  
Wilbur sighed, putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Tommy, I understand where you're coming from. I really do. But you have to understand how fucking good of an opportunity this is!" His smile widened into a truly insane grin. Tommy felt a chill run down his back as Wilbur gripped his shoulder a bit too tightly.   
  
"Now, Schlatt and the others think that Techno isn't sided with us anymore! And, Tubbo gets to stay with us! Isn't that great? You can stay with Tubbo!"  
"Wilbur, that's not-"   
  
"Shhhhh. Now Tommy, you must be tired, yeah? Go to bed. Gotta get your beauty sleep!" His older brother ruffled his hair and climbed out of the pit, effectively leaving Tommy alone. Again. The boy sighed, feeling tears well in his eyes.  
  
_Wilbur's right. Shouldn't worry anymore. It only gets me in trouble._

* * *

Tommy sat in a tree, the warm night breeze tussling his hair. He stared at the sky, feeling an odd void in his chest. Dream had just revealed that there was a traitor in their ranks, just a few days before the big fight for L'manberg.  
  
Thing is, whilst everyone was freaking out, Tommy just felt... empty. Of course, of _fucking course there was a traitor._ If he followed his gut instinct, It would be Technoblade. That pig wouldn't hesitate to kill them all without a thought. He clenched his fists, slamming them against the tree-trunk.  
  
Suddenly the void in his chest was filled with anger. With fear, desperation. the swell of emotions overtook Tommy like a wave, holding him underneath the surface. He lifted his face to the stars, gasping for air. A broken scream filled the air, full of a broken-hearted fear only a child could have. Because that's what he was. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a _child._ A child who had fought wars, nearly died (multiple times), and had his heart tossed around like a plaything. It was at times like these he wished he could just throw it all away.  
  
Run away from them all, just sit on a beach and watch the waves. Think about a peaceful life.   
But he had to stay, for Wilbur. For Tubbo. For L'manberg.  
  
_Let's hope it won't be a mistake._

* * *

_"You wanna be a HERO, Tommy?  
Then  
Die  
Like  
One!"  
  
  
_Tommy was sitting in a makeshift nurse-tent, with someone tending to his injuries. He was too tired to figure out who it was. His head buzzed, fresh memories and realizations flying around in his mind.  
  
Technoblade, summoning withers and calling him a failed hero.   
Wilbur, blowing up L'manberg and dying by the hands of his father.  
Philza, who had joined only to immediately kill his eldest son.  
  
He groaned, putting his head in his hands. His shoulders shook, inciting small sparks of pain. He didn't care. The pain could swallow him whole. Nothing mattered.  
  
L'manberg was _gone._ All they had worked for, destroyed. Destroyed by his own _fucking FAMILY._  
  
A warm presence was at his side. Who was it? Didn't matter. Does it matter? Should it? _I'm losing my mind.  
  
At least I still have Tubbo, right?  
_

* * *

**_Boy, was he wrong._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I dump 1k words of Tommy screaming into your lap and dissolve into the void.
> 
> AAAAAAAa It's finally done! Whoo boy, I don't know how to feel about this! I don't like the way I write Tommy, honestly. I can't get a feel for his character-
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Have a good day <3


End file.
